Tripoli Protests
Tripoli protests are a series of ongoing protests against Gaddafi in the capital of Tripoli. This took place on February and as a response Pro-Gaddafi security forces dispersed them. This response forced protesters underground. There were more protests later on. Initial February Protests Feb 17 On 17 February 2011, it was reported that Anti-Gaddafi citizens had taken to the streets and Green Square during the Day of Revolt. Feb 20 On 20 February, it was claimed that snipers fired on crowds to control Green Square, as protesters started fires at police stations and the General People's Congress building. Feb 21 Reportedly, the state television building was also set on fire on 21 February. Feb 22 On 22 February, it was stated that the justice ministry at al-Shuhadaa square and the Shaabia headquarters were attacked. Feb 25 Tripoli's Mitiga International Airport may have been taken by the protesters on 25 February. The Tajoura district of Tripoli rose up against control by the Gaddafi government on 25 February. However, it was quickly confronted by government troops who reportedly fired on the protestors and killed 25 of them. Aftermath The National Transitional Council formed by the rebels in Benghazi, their interim capital, said through their spokesman Abdul Hafiz Ghoga that "we will help liberate other Libyan cities, in particular Tripoli through our national army, our armed forces, of which part have announced their support for the people." The no fly zone was rejected by Russia and China, the Russian foreign minister rejected the idea and instead supported sanctions and the Chinese spokesman said their priority was, "for the violence to end, to avoid casualties and to make constructive efforts to help Libya return to peace and stability." On 1 March the British prime minister, David Cameron backtracked from his comments regarding the no fly zone and Saif al-Islam Gaddafi who is British educated, accused Cameron of wanting to be a hero, and described Cameron's military threats as a "like a joke" and said, that if military action was taken, "we are ready we are not afraid." Muammar Gaddafi loyalists remained in control in Tripoli and on 1 March it was reported that many shops were closed and the few banks that opened had queues outside. On 1 March a convoy of twenty government aid trucks left Tripoli with food and medicine for the rebel-held eastern city of Benghazi. April Protests Apr 7 An anti-Gaddafi street protest took place in the Fashloom suburb of Tripoli on 7 April. Apr 9 At a small anti-Gaddafi protest at dawn on 9 April, the participants released a protest statement. They stated, "These are our streets, and these are our alleys, for we vow to you shameful and disgraceful Gaddafi, not you nor your battalions, nor your snipers, nor your mercenaries however many they are, will not terrify us anymore, and we will not back down on our revolution and up rise no matter how greater the sacrifice." According to local residents interviewed by Thomson Reuters, several attacks by local Tripoli residents against military checkpoints and a police station in Tripoli took place during the first full week of April, with gunfights being heard at night. An exiled anti-Gaddafi Libyan who kept in daily contact with people from the suburb of Tajoura stated, "There have been attacks by Tripoli people and a lot of people have been killed on the Gaddafi army side." Hundreds of young men suspected of being Gaddafi opponents were imprisoned in late March/early April. According to one residet interviewed by Thomson Reuters, pro-Gaddafi forces controlled most of the major roads and intersections in the suburbs, while smaller streets deeper in the city's outskirts, like Tajura, were under opposition control. May Protests May 9 On 9 May, an opposition newspaper, Brnieq, reported a "full-scale" uprising in the suburbs of the Tripoli by anti-Gaddafi forces who had been supplied with light weapons by defecting security forces. Protestors planned to head towards the centre of the city. A Libyan official denied the report and said that it was peaceful in Tripoli. Reuters correspondant in the center of the city heard no gunfire. The following day, Al Jazeera reported that opposition members had hoisted their flag at the Mitiga air base in eastern Tripoli before withdrawing. May 13 On May 13, there were anti-government protests again. May 30 Al Jazeera English reported on May 30 that "unprecedented protests" occurred in Tripoli. Large demonstrations such as these had previously been limited by the heavy security presence, indicating the growing boldness of the populace of Tripoli. The protesters were eventually dispersed by live fire from security forces.